<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ART for Crème brûlée by shatterthefragments</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628825">ART for Crème brûlée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments'>shatterthefragments</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blushing, Cafes, Fluff, M/M, Picnics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Crème brûlée, created for The Old Guard Big Bang 2021</p><p>A cafe, a picnic, and bakery items! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ART for Crème brûlée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630568">Crème brûlée</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbug/pseuds/Jewelbug">Jewelbug</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was super awesome to be able to create this for you! &lt;3</p><p>You can find us on tumblr at: @<a href="https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com">theoldguardinshatters</a> and @<a href="https://amaltheagrey.tumblr.com/">amaltheagrey!</a></p><p>Thank you to everyone involved in the Big Bang!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com/post/643841957076090880/art-for-cr%C3%A8me-br%C3%BBl%C3%A9e">My tumblr post can be found here</a> </p><p>Under the cut there are in progress pics and little stories of my own from working on these!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>